Boys vs Girls
by Night Worlder 13
Summary: The soulmates have been sent to a bootcamp by Thierry. But its a boys vs. girls bootcamp. How will the two weeks go? and who will win?  Copyright Night Worlder 13
1. Prologue

Normal POV

Thierry wanted a break from all the soulmate couples in the mansion. He was sitting in his office listening to Jez and Morgead fight, again, and Timmy screaming as Ash and Quinn chased him. Thierry rubbed his temples. Hannah walked into the office.

"Ok. Hannah I am sorry but I can't take it anymore. I am sending everyone to a 'Daybreaker Boys vs. Girls boot camp' that I have set up" Thierry said to her as she sat in his lap. She kissed him and picked up the phone. She dialled the number and held the receiver to her ear.

"Yes can I book a campsite for nine boys and nine girls …Ok… Monday morning would be great…nine am…thanks bye." She put the phone down and kissed Thierry again. He smiled. She got up and pulled him up as well.

"Time to tell them!" and they walked out of his office.

Rashel's POV

"YOU WHAT?" everyone shouted at the same time. We were all sitting in the huge living room. Hannah had just told us that they were going to go to boot camp. A boot camp. Apparently Thierry said we needed to get away from the mansion. So James, Poppy, Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Quinn, Timmy, Morgead, Jez, Delos, Maggie, Galen, Keller, Eric, Thea, David, Gillian, Iliana and I are going to stay at a camp.

"Yep, you leave Monday at nine and come back in two weeks." Hannah said, got up and left. Oh great. I looked at Quinn. He was sitting on the sofa and I was on the floor, my head resting on his knees.

_I think Thierry just wants to get rid of us for two weeks._ I said to him through our soulmate link. He smiled and nodded.

Normal POV

The soulmates were all packed and ready to go. Everyone was talking about the boot camp. But no one knew it was a boys vs. girls camp. They all thought that they would be with their soulmates. They had been standing there for half an hour, but finally the doorbell rang. Galen opened it. Hugh Davis was standing there. He smiled at the Daybreakers and they groaned. Morgead narrowed his eyes at him. He still didn't trust him; Jez had liked him when she stayed with her uncle.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. They nodded and all walked out the door, to see a mini bus in front of them. Hugh opened the boot and everyone chucked in their luggage. He shut it then walked around to the door. Everyone filled in and headed to the camp.


	2. Whether Hannah likes it or not

Jez's POV

Boot camp. Yay, not! Well at least I get to spend it with Morgead. He will most probably not take his eyes off me. He is so jealous that Hugh is here. Oh well. The journey there was quite long. But I had Morgead to talk to, so I was fine. Finally Hugh pulled into a dirt car park. In the middle of nowhere. There were just trees all around. Hugh got out and opened the doors. Everyone got out and grabbed their bags. Hugh led us to a clearing and told us to wait. He left and about ten minutes later a witch appeared. She was short with brown hair and bright violet eyes.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Boys vs. Girls boot camp. My name is Diana and Jason and I are your camp leaders." BOYS VERSUS GIRLS. What the hell, why didn't Thierry tell us? How could he do this? I could tell everyone else was thinking the same thing. The witch carried on.

"You will be here for two weeks. The girl's camp is and the boy's camp is at either end of the grounds. There are rules that you must follow though. 1) Boys and girls will stay at their own campsites. No going to the others. 2) Different activities ask for different things. Some games are for vampires or Witches etcetera. So when you start a games or activity you will gain the powers or skills of that night person. 3) Do NOT let your soulmate distract you. You can not let them win just because they are your soulmate. Ok everyone got that? I will show the girls to their campsite and Jason will show you boys to yours." Another witch entered the clearing. Everyone moaned but followed the two witches.

Normal POV

No one liked the idea of boys vs. girls. But they didn't moan. The girls followed Diana to their campsite. There were nine tents in a circle. The girls watched Diana as she left. They all picked a tent and shoved their luggage inside. All that was inside was a fold up bed, mattress and sleeping bag. Jez sat on one of the logs by the ash pit.

"When we get back, I am going to murder Thierry. Whether Hannah likes it or not." She muttered.

"I will help you with that." Rashel said sitting next to her. Rashel could not believe that Thierry had done this to them. How were they supposed to fight against their soulmates. Even if Rashel and Quinn trained and fought against each other, she would never be able to compete against him. She didn't think half the girls here would be able to.

The boys followed Jason to the camp. They were not happy. They all loved the girls to pieces. How were they going to see the girls as the enemy team? This would not turn out good. The boy's camp was the same as the girls. Nine tents all in a circle around an ash pit.

The day went quickly. Everyone was caught up in their thoughts. When it came to night they all went to bed hoping that tomorrow would never come.

Morgead's POV

I woke up with a feeling today was going to be interesting. The girls were going to be so messed up. They will not play right. We might actually win, not that some of us guys aren't messed up. It will be hard going up against our soulmates. I sat up and at the end of my bed was a black and orange jacket. I got dressed and pulled it on. Outside the guys were sitting around the ash pit.

Keller's POV

Today is going to be horrible. How can I go against Galen? He's to gentle and sweet. I yawned and stretched. At the end of my bed was a black and white jacket. It was actually pretty nice. I got changed and pulled it on. I stepped outside my tent to see the girls sitting on the logs. I joined them and Jez started talking.

"Ok girls we need a team leader. Who is going for the running?" She looked at everyone and they all voted for her and Rashel. "Ok so it will be Rashel and I then. So lets make up a plan. The boys think we are going to play nice. Well we are going to shock them. You will have to try as hard as you can to think of them as enemies. They are not our soulmates for two weeks. When we play against them, they will get the shock of their lives. Ok our first game of the day is…" Jez pulled at piece of paper out of nowhere. "…Tug of war, werewolf style."


	3. Iliana would never snarl

Normal POV

The boys were the first ones to the Tug of War grounds. When they crossed the borders of the ground they felt a tingle through their bodies. They all looked at each other. They would so win this. But then the girls entered the grounds. They all walked in a line, nine 'wolves, all beautiful, all stunning. And they were all snarling, even Iliana, though no one could tell which one was her. Something flashed through Quinn's mind. _Something's up with the girls,_ he thought. _No way would Iliana snarl, ever._ But no one said anything. A man walked into the clearing. He smiled at everyone then looked at the girls. His smile faded. _He noticed it to_, Quinn thought.

"Ok, hello everyone. Today we will be doing tug of war, werewolf style. Boys I will need you to change. Just think of yourself changing into a wolf" Galen changed straight away. The rest of the boys slowly started to shift shape. Soon the clearing was full of 'wolves. For the first time they all noticed the rope lying on the floor. It was a good 11 meters long and 2 inches thick. About every half a meter was a knot. And in the middle was a piece of red ribbon.

"Ok, everyone grab a knot." The girls went straight for the rope. Smallest 'wolf at the front biggest at the back. The boys did the same, Timmy at the front. The instructor signalled for them to begin and they started to pull at each end of the rope. The girls stayed in time with the pulling, all pulling at the same time. Morgead growled and the boys yanked at the rope. It felt weird pulling with their mouths. They were used to using hands. They pulled it back about a meter. The ribbon was about to go over the line when the girls jerked it their way. They used so much force that the rope started to break. But no one noticed. The tugging and yanking carried on. It was a hard game. The girl where just about to pull the ribbon into their scoring zone when there was a loud ripping sound. Everyone flew backwards, half of them hitting trees. Some of which fell over. They got back up and the girls growled at the boys. _Ok, what has gotten into them?_ Morgead asked Quinn.

_I don't know_ he replied. The boys shifted back to human form. The instructor looked at his watch.

"Ok that was a draw. You have been pulling at that rope for four hours."

"Damn" Delos said. No wonder it came apart. Timmy, who hadn't been listening, looked up to where the girls had bee. But they weren't there. He walked over to Galen.

"The girls have gone." He stated. Everyone heard him and looked over to the empty side of the clearing. James pulled on the silver cord linking him and Poppy. There was a tiny tug back. He didn't really take any notice of how weak it was.

Mary-Lynnette's POV

Dammit, my head hurts. I rubbed it and looked around. I was sitting on one of the logs around the campfire. It was around 2 in the afternoon. The tug of war had ended in a draw. I honestly don't remember what had happened. All I can remember is hitting my head on a tree. I looked at the other girls. They were all rubbing their heads as well. That was a lethal tug of war game. I sighed. Thea looked at me with I worried expression. I smiled at her.

"Does anyone remember what just happened?" Jez asked. I shook my head. All the others shook theirs. Well that was weird.

Galen's POV

The girls had acted very strange during tug of war. I wonder what had gotten into them. We were back at our camp discussing their behaviour.

"They all snarled. Iliana would never ever do something like that. I think something is wrong with them." James said.

"No, I just think Jez is leading them. She is always like that. If you went in a competition against her, she would only think about winning." Morgead replied. We all looked at one another.

"It was still weird though. It was like they were possessed." Eric commented. Maybe he was right.

"Maybe your right. That Diana woman gave me the creeps. Maybe something is up with the girls. I think we should do something." David agreed.

"Or maybe you are all paranoid that you are not with your soulmates. So just give it a rest. There is nothing wrong with them. They are just showing they are not weak little girls. Let them do what they want." Timmy said, sticking up for the girls. Ha, he didn't even really like them.

"Ok. Maybe Timmy's right. Maybe we are paranoid. But if the girls continue like this then we are defiantly going to check out what is up with them." Quinn said.

Quinn's POV

Maybe Timmy was right. Maybe nothing was wrong with the girls. I gave a little tug on the cord that bound Rashel and I. She pulled back. I smiled. See there is nothing wrong with them. We were obviously paranoid. By the time we had finished our convocation dinner was here. We ate or drank around the fire discussing guy stuff. By the time everyone had satisfied their needs it was around 10. We said our goodnights and headed for our tents.


	4. Why doesnt your head hurt?

Thea's POV

The sun brightened my tent. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Day two of boot camp. Today was rounders, a human game of rounders. I got dressed and looked at my watch. 10 o'clock. I walked out my tent and joined the girls as they ate. Today was toast with jam or blood, for Poppy. They were talking about yesterday.

"What do you remember of yesterday?" Iliana asked.

"All I remember is having a huge headache and coming back here." I said. Everyone agreed. We carried on eating. Suddenly a pain in my head flared up and I gasped. So did the other girls. The world blurred and went black.

James' POV

Damn, we've got to try being human. Now this is where the girls have an advantage.

Mary-Lynnette, Rashel, Maggie and Jez are all human. We only had David and Eric. We walked onto the rounders field and I knew as soon as the tingle went through my body that I was human. I looked at Ash and just burst out laughing. The expression on his face was priceless. The guys looked at me like I was crazy. But when I pointed at Ash they all started laughing to. Ash just glared. We had gotten over our laughing fit after about five minutes.

"Why have you guys shrunk?" Timmy asked. I looked over at him and my jaw dropped.

"Timmy, we haven't shrunk. You've grown." He looked down at himself and his eyes widened then he started whopping.

"I actually look like a seventeen year old. YES" He looked so happy. I so want to see his face when he shrinks again when we leave the rounders filed. But no one told him he would shrink again.

Timmy's POV

I'M TALL. I am actually what I'm supposed to look like. But the problem is I am not used to being this tall. I didn't have a lot of time to admire my height because the girls came, each one holding a bat. They tossed the bats to us. Guess we're batting first. The game leader was a vampire and he told us the rules. We all got into position, Jez bowling. Quinn was first up. Jez threw the ball and Quinn hit it. He ran but only got to third base before Jez had the ball again. The whole first half of the game went like this. Only Eric, David, James, Quinn and Galen got a rounder. So after us guys had had our two goes we had thirteen rounders. Then it was the girls turn. Within their first hits they had seven rounders. But I think that was because half of the girls were trained humans. It was Iliana's turn. She was the last one batting. Ash threw the ball but it went a bit too high and hit her on the head. She stumbled back and shook her head. Galen automatically started yelling at Ash.

Iliana's POV

I blinked. My head hurt, like someone had hit it. I could hear Galen and Ash arguing. I looked around. I was on a rounders field. The girls were all standing behind me holding bats. It must be my turn then. I blinked again; Ash and Galen had stopped arguing. Ash threw the ball and I hit it. I ran but only made it to third base. The boys let out a winning cry. I walked back over to the girls. I dropped my bat and followed them back to camp. They all looked like they were in a daze. When we all got back to camp we sat around the ash pit. The girls blinked and quickly grabbed their heads with their hands.

"Are you alright?" I asked them. They looked at me and shook their heads. Rashel mumbled something like headache. Thea had taught me a headache spell. I racked through my brains to try and remember. When I had I went to each of the girls and repeated the spell. Slowly they came round and their headaches subsided. Maggie looked at me.

"So why doesn't your head hurt?"

"Because I got over mine during the rounders game. I think Ash hit me on the head with the ball." They all made an oh sound. The discussions were normal during dinner and we all went to bed early.


	5. Did he actually just do that

Ash's POV

Basketball, vampire style. Now this is my type of game. We would so destroy the girls. But then again, we might not. They have been acting pretty strange lately. Yesterday when I hit Iliana with the ball, it was like she was waking from a dream. And when we played tug of war, when the girls hit their heads on the trees. Maybe something was happening with them. We would just have to find out.

The basketball court wasn't that far away. The girls were standing there waiting for us. The hazy look in their eyes again. The instructor was, of course, a vampire. The game started and the girls got the ball first, within two minutes they had a point. Us boys got the ball but only made it halfway down the court before the girls had the ball again. Five minutes later and they got another three points. I ran after they ball and grabbed for it just as Mare was. When I got hold of it she hissed at me. This is defiantly wrong. So I did what I did yesterday. I threw the ball at Mare's head.

Eric's POV

I stood there, shocked. Did Ash actually just throw the ball at Mare's head? The ball hit her with a dull thud. She stumbled back and shook her head. She looked at Ash and he smiled and grabbed her into a hug. Weird. He called time out and we boys walked over to him.

Ok, Ash I think you have gone to far. What the hell has gotten into you?" David practically yelled. We all agreed with him.

"Nothing has gotten into me. It's the girls you should be worried about. I think they have been posse-"

"Don't you dare say possessed, Ash Redfern. We have been over this, it is paranoia." Morgead cut in.

"Well if you would let me finish, I could explain. When we got here did you notice that they girls had a hazy look in their eyes?" We shook our heads. "Well, they did. But when I hit Mare it disappeared, like she was coming out of a dream. So to snap them out to whatever they are in, when you can hit them with the ball. And it must be their heads." No one said anything. We just nodded and headed back to the game. After about a minute James had the ball. Iliana was in front of him and Galen behind her. James looked at Galen and nodded. He threw the ball and it smacked into the top of her head. She stumbled and her eyes seamed to focus. She looked around. Two down, seven to go. Galen grabbed the ball and dribbled it down the court. He got to the net with Quinn standing a bit away. Thea was guarding the net, ready to go for the ball. Galen looked at Quinn then aimed the ball for Thea's head. It made a soft thumping sound and I winced. The ball bounced of her head in into the net. Jez ran for the ball and dribbled it back up to our net. She had got past Quinn, Galen, Delos and Timmy, who was short again. I ran after her and reached her just as she launched the ball into the net. I caught the ball on its way down and automatically threw it at her head. It bounced of and Morgead made a grab for it. But he did just as Rashel was and his elbow collided with her head. But it brought her out of her daze. Five down. David ran for the ball and got hold of it. He dribbled it back down to the girls net. Maggie made a grabbed for it but before she could, David hit her in the head with it. It bounced off and into Timmy's hands. He aimed for the net and scored. Mare caught the ball and threw it in Gillian's direction. Quinn was there in a second and he caught the ball and threw it at Gillian's head. Seven down. Delos ran for the ball just as Poppy was. They collided and Poppy hit her head. Timmy saw his chance; Keller was the only one left. He ran at the ball grabbed it and flung it at Keller's head. It hit her and bounced out the court. Jez went and retrieved it and we played a proper game for another two hours. By the end of it we had eleven points and the girls sixteen.

Maggie's POV

Ok, the guys are just plain mean. They decided to hit us with balls. S we were all sitting round the Ash pit holding our heads. Thea had done a spell to numb some of the pain. I swear I'm going to kill David. It was around ten pm, but we didn't want to go to sleep. I was sitting there listening to Rashel how she had met Quinn. Apparently she had tied him up with bast cord and wooden handcuffs. There was a rustling sound behind me. I turned to the bush to see who was there. No one was there. I turned back to look at Rashel. There was a dull thump. I turned again in time to see Morgead jump down from in the trees. I lent over to Jez, who was sitting next to me, and whispered "Someone's come to see us." She looked behind her and a smile lit up her face. Within a second she was up from her seat and in Morgead's arms. There were some more thuds and James, Ash, Quinn, Timmy and Delos jumped down from the trees. Galen, Eric and Davis arrived a second later from behind some trees. I got up and ran into Delos' arm. He wound his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. I was glaring at David. Delos kissed my forehead and held my hand. I pulled him over to the logs. Everyone sat down.

"So, why are you here?" Poppy asked, leaning on James' shoulder.

"Because you girls are being possessed." Ash said. Jez glared at him.

"And you think we didn't know that." She stated. Morgead smiled and whispered something to her.

"So what are we going to do about it?"


	6. I dont trust this campsite

**Sorry people. I couldn't think of any animals so I had to look them up. So if the animals doesn't go with the character, sorry, I had an animal block.**

David's POV

Everyone was standing in the clearing waiting for the instructor. Today was a game of Enemy hunt. We are supposed to hunt down the other team. But instead we are going to hunt down the person possessing the girls. The instructor came, she was a shapeshifter. She said hi and told us what to do. We shifted. Poppy was a red fox, James a dingo, Mare a tiger, Ash a cheetah, Thea a snow leopard, Eric a puma, Gillian an arctic fox, me a black bear, Rashel a panther, Quinn a cougar, Jez a cheetah, Morgead a jaguar, Maggie a grey wolf, Delos a lion, Keller her usual panther, Galen his golden leopard, Iliana a white tiger and Timmy an island fox. The girls went off one way and we the other. We circled round and met up again. Keller was in her half and half form, when we were all there she told us how to get into half and half form as well. Soon we were all standing there in half and half forms and some of us looked pretty funny. We had our game plan and all we had to do was put it in action. We decided that we could cover more ground if we split up. Poppy, James, Keller, Galen, Timmy and Iliana were going to do the top. Ash, Mare, Eric, Thea, Delos and Maggie were going to do the middle. Quinn, Rashel, Morgead, Jez, Gillian and I were doing the bottom part. We split up and started looking for Diana and Jason. We figured that it would be them because:

We haven't seen them all camp

They were both powerful witches

They acted very strange towards us humans

Thea also said that she had seen them once before and that they were Circle Midnight. We searched all through the day but our group couldn't find them. We searched every inch of the grounds. At about four in the afternoon we regrouped, hoping that one of the other groups had found something, and they had. Galen's group had found a tree with a well hidden door. They said that the tree was bid enough for a small room. We followed them back to the tree. You would not have seen the door shaped line carved in it if you weren't looking. Rashel gently pushed it and walked in. the room was empty but you could see the witches had been in there. Galen sniffed the air and caught something.

"Follow me" he said and ran out the door. We followed him as he ran through the woods to the southern perimeter, towards the car-park. We ran onto the concrete just as Diana and Jason were getting into a van. We all changed into our full forms and ran at the van. Fortunately they had left one of the windows open and Poppy leapt through, followed by Keller and James. Someone screamed and Diana flung the door open and jumped from the car, running. I growled at her and she skidded to a stop. Ash bounded up behind her and hit her with full force. She went flying, with Ash on her back. I could just see Jason jumping out the car with Poppy latched onto his arm, Keller on his leg and James clawing his back. Rashel ran up to us and shifted to half and half form.

"What were you planning on doing?" she growled in Diana's face. Diana's violet eyes were bright with tears.

"He told me to. I had no choice. He was going to kill you and take the Wild Powers." She cried.

"Who's He?" Rashel spat. But before Diana could reply she let put an agonizing scream and stopped moving. Jason's scream could be heard from behind them. Ash slowly moved off her and shifted to his half and half form.

"I swear I didn't do anything." He said, his gaze darting from Rashel to Diana. From behind them Jason's blood-curling scream stopped. Rashel knelt down beside Diana and felt for her pulse. She couldn't find one. She ran over to Jason and he didn't have one either. By now all the Daybreakers were in half and half form.

"OHMIGOD, WE KILLED THEM!" Poppy screamed and burst into tears. Her ears flat on her head and her tail dropped. James ran over to her and tried to comfort her.

"No we didn't. I have heard of this happening before but you have to have immense power to do so. It's a death wish spell. You can kill someone over a great amount of distance. It's kind of like a voodoo doll. Whoever it is they were working for, obviously didn't want us to find out." Thea said. Poppy started to calm down.

Poppy's POV

I heaved a breath and calmed down. The two witches lay still on the floor. I looked up at James and he smiled.

"I think that we should stay together tonight. I don't trust this campsite. So who's coming for dinner?" Keller said. We all headed to our campsite. The boys were going to stay with us. The walk back was silent. No one wanted to talk about what had just happened. During dinner we decided to go back home and tell Thierry to shut down the camp. I yawned and leaned on James, my eyes dropping. We said goodnight to the others and he bridal carried me to my tent. Luckily I slept in a two person sleeping bag. I changed into my Pyjamas and climbed under. James slipped under and drapped his arm around my waist. I fell asleep to him whispering in my ear.


	7. Epilouge

Delos' POV

Maggie yawned and stretched and I pulled her closer. A smile lit up her face and she looked into my eyes.

"'morning." She mumbled.

"Guys look what I found!" Ash yelled. I groaned and sat up. I pulled on some cloths and waited for Maggie to get dressed. When she was done I unzipped the tent and squinted my eyes against the sun. When I could see again I looked at Ash. He was holding a paintball gun with a big grin on his face. AT his feet was a pile of gear and guns. I laughed and ran for a gun and some gear, pulling Maggie with me. The others came out the tents and pulled on gear as well. We all grabbed our soulmates and ran for the woods, dodging the paintballs.

Gillian's POV

When we had all ran out of ammo we met back at our campsite covered in paint. Most of us looked like we had just walked through rainbows. Everyone was laughing and joking. The guys had got all there stuff and Jez and Morgead were off trying to highjack a van for us. After half an hour a minivan pulled up and Jez jumped out. We all got in and Jez put Thierry's address into the satnav. It didn't take long to get home with Morgead's crazy driving. When we got in we all ran to Thierry yelling. I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking _Oh great, their back._

**Im sorry this chapter isn't that long but i had major writers block. Thanks for all the reviews guys. It was great to know what you thought about my story.**


End file.
